The Early Bird
by Kokoro893
Summary: Lucius moring-routine with his granddaughter.


**Event Doctor Who Day**

Mahoutokoro, Kaze

1\. Write about a grandfather and a granddaughter. It can be any grandfather and any granddaughter in the Harry Potter Universe. You can write about Lucius Malfoy and an OC that is Draco's daughter.

* * *

**The Early Bird**

He often wondered what he had done wrong in his life to deserve a fate like that. This was a strictly rhetorical question as the former death eater did not need reminding of all his past discretions. He did not need people commenting on his past. It was not nearly as interesting and entertaining as they made it out to be.

He had been nothing but a generous caring father. Ha had been patiently waiting for his son to take the necessary steps in his own time. It took him an eternity and the war he always wanted to spare him but look at his boy now.

Draco´s NEWTs were almost as good as his own, he made proper friends not dumb minions and he had a great career in the Ministry´s legal department. It could have been so proud of his boy were it not for the in-laws. Weasleys.

The dark wizard had been nothing but generous in allowing his son to break off the contract with the Greengrasses. He suspected that Miss Astoria Greengrass was just as relieved about it as Draco. They were still children and wanted to have some time to themselves before starting a family.

The Malfoy-patriarch hoped his son would pick a better partner. He hoped for the boy-who-would-not-die to improve his family´s standing. Draco was always obsessed with him and Miss Granger. Another eligible candidate. She was intelligent and would not stand for his crap. He even considered Miss Luna Lovegood as a possible daughter-in-law.

While she believed in obscure conspiracy theories, the young pureblood was also kind and wise. Even under the worst circumstances, the Ravenclaw provided warmth and comfort even to his family. Young Mr. Theodore Nott was a capable lawyer. He and Draco worked in the same field and often discussed legislation over a drink. It was also an advantage to be related to the most brilliant lawyers in wizarding England by marriage.

Instead, he was sitting at St. Mungos with a half-emptied bottle of fire-whiskey watching he entire Weasley clan fuss over his newborn granddaughter. The former death eater wanted to throw up. Biting his tongue he thought of nasty curses to get rid of them for good.

The girl's first cry sealed his fate. Until the very last second, he hoped for a messy divorce returning them to mutual hatred. This was it. He now had to endure them on every occasion since they were family.

No, he did not want to spend Yule at the Burrow. Yes, he still called it Yule. He was a wizard and would not celebrate the birth of a wizard who faked his death. He hated to have them roaming through the manor at every ball they hosted. He could not even go to Diagon Alley without encountering at least one of them. There were just too many. They bred like rabbits or other vermin.

Weeks turned into months and months became years. Draco once again screamed at him for ignoring his daughter. No matter how red-haired and freckled the girl was he still expected his father to treat her like a Malfoy. It was a source of conflict.

The older Malfoy took his glass of fire-whiskey and went to bed early. Without saying a single word he stood up and left the room leaving his frustrated and angry son behind.

At 4 am sharp he entered his office. Like always the elves had breakfast ready waiting for him on the desk. Two cups of hot chocolate, scrambled eggs, bacon, and bread. Sitting behind his wooden desk he started to reply to his business partner´s letters. He ignored the opening of the door as he formulated the conditions of the credit he was granting Madame Rosmerta for refurbishing the Three Broomsticks.

Tiny feet walked up to him and he lifted the little witch with his left hand finishing his sentence. Placing his granddaughter on his lap he sealed the envelope with way. The older wizard allowed the girl to give the massive eagle-owl a treat before sending her it off.

He tested the temperature of the hot chocolate before helping her drink. The little red-haired helped herself to breakfast while her grandfather continued working through the huge pile of paperwork. After she was fed he showed her patiently how to writhe numbers and calculate so she could help him.

Time moved quickly. The little one yawned. It was hard for her to keep her eyes open. She eventually dozed off in her grandfather´s arms. He carefully stood up not wanting to wake his little angle. The former death eater carried her to her room and placed her on the four-poster bed. He kissed her head before sneaking back to his office before her parents would wake up.

He could not admit that he was completely under her spell so he sat behind his desk continuing to work as if nothing happened.


End file.
